dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Hit
Hit (ヒット) is the legendary assassin of Universe 6 and is one of the most powerful warriors in that universe. In Universe 6, he is known as 'Hit the Infailable' and is renowned for his time manipulation skills and is the strongest member of Team Universe 6. Hit is also the teacher of Shido Itsuka who mentors him into using his time manipulation skills. Hit was also the former student of Azrael who is the second strongest Abyssal in existence. Hit is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. He first appeared as the main antagonist turned protagonist of the Universal Tournament saga during Season One. Personality Hit is stoic and composed, constantly appearing emotionless and indifferent to most events. An expert in his craft, Hit shows great confidence and fortitude in any challenge presented before him. Hit also seems to be confident in his abilities. Showing a very no-nonsense attitude, he is straight to the point and speaks no more than necessary. To which, Hit will carry out his contracts, no matter whom his targets may be, nor can he be bribed or convince to turn away from the assignment. At the same time, his anti-social nature appears to make him somewhat ignorant of certain forms of showing respect, as he was slightly surprised when Goku bows to him. More to his unwavering commitment and resolve, even when at a disadvantage, Hit refuses to back down from the challenge, choosing to face the opponent head-on, as noted by Cabba. While an assassin, Hit is shown to be very honorable, as he will revealing himself to the target as he does not believe in striking from behind and and explaining why he is present. Against one he is not required to kill, he will show mercy, offering his opponents a chance to surrender and use no more strength than absolutely necessary. While solemn in attitude, Hit believes in being fair, showing his respect by action as he allowed Goku to stand up because Goku helped him improve his Time-Skip. A warrior at heart, Hit is shown to enjoy a true challenge, smiling from facing Goku's own competitive nature and sportsmanship, developing respect to him as the first person to make him fight seriously. Even more, he showed said respect s he gave Goku his approval with a friendly fist bump. Even on mission, should the opponent prove capable enough, his hardened demeanor will give way somewhat to all his martial artist spirit to revel in the competition. Despite his profession, he does not approve of the idea of people being demeaned and treated as pawns. This is proven after Goku intentionally lost their fight to show the Gods of Destruction that they were in control of their own actions. Hit followed with Goku's method and let Team Universe 7 win by feigning defeat in the final match. Even more, he surprisingly attempts to avoid killing those he feels undeserving, as he offers Goku the option to vanish while he would report the target dead. After having critically killed Goku for a few seconds, he was willing to part ways peacefully, as he technically completed his task, until Goku insisted they finish the fight. Hit is also shown very understanding, as after learning that Goku placed the contract on himself to face Hit at his best, the assassin smiled and acknowledged his further respect of the Saiyan, leaving with no regrets and patiently wait for their next fight. Hit also has a playful side as when Tohka is playfully flirting with Shido, Hit jokingly suggested that they make a cute couple. Hit is also very caring as he considers Goku to be the first friend he ever had and also acted like a wise man towards Shido, guiding him into how to control time. Powers and Abilities Hit is the God of Time of the Sixth Universe and is the strongest warrior of Universe 6 as well as the strongest member of Team Universe 6(alongside Champa and Vados), but does not utilize ki-blasts that often. At base level at power, Hit appears to be almost comparable to strength to Shido in his Super Saiyan form and when at full strength, Hit can match Shido in his Super Saiyan blue form and appears to much stronger than Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form. It is stated by Vados that after mastering his Time-Skip Abilities, Hit became the third mortal to surpass a God of Destruction as his power is now greater than Champa. During the Second Tournament of Power, Hit easily defeated most of the Universe 9 fighters and also matched Kaego in battle. However, Hit sees the strongest warrior of Universe 2, Golcova as a threatening presence. In fact when Golcova defeated Kale, Hit had the chance to fight him but choose to retreat meaning that his power wouldn't be enough to stand against him. Also, Hit managed to defeat Dypso and later overpowered Toppo who is the second strongest warrior of Universe 11. When fighting against Golcova in his Supreme Vampyre form, even in his evolved 'Time-Skip' state, Hit was overwhelmed by his immense power, able to repeatedly counter Hit's temporal attacks, even easily block Hit's Flash Fist Crush. At the same time, Hit was able to keep up with the Future God of Destruction of the 2nd Universe, surprising Peru by Hit's effectiveness despite the huge power difference as he effectively blocked the majority of Golcova's initial assaults. Also when He achieved his latest state 'Further Progress', Hit was able to fight on par with Supreme Vampyre Golcova and also showed considerable foresight, as attack also let him set the Cage of Time on Golcova. Using his Cage of Time, Hit was able to briefly hold Golcova still. However, Golcova transformed into his Ultimate Vampyre form and managed to break free from using his raw power. Hit was then easily overpowered and defeated by Ultimate Vampyre Golcova. Despite his omnipotent power and ability to control time, Hit is no match against his former master Azrael. His power level is about 99,950,000,000,000,000,000 and later 190,000,000,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Ki Sense - Hit can sense the Ki of other beings as well. He is somehow able to sense Godly Ki as shown when Goku powered up his Kaio-ken alongside his god form',' Hit was able to sense his power rising. * Time-Skip - Hit's signature technique where he can manipulate time and stop it for a tenth of a second. In that time, Hit moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. In the anime, during his battle with Goku, Hit manages to power up his Time-Skip technique, first increasing it to one-fifth of a second, then to half a second, and finally to an even higher time amount (with this last increase most likely being one second). He then progresses to be able to freeze enemies who can move inside his Time-Skip. His Time-Skip can be used infinitely as long as Hit's power is not drained. It is noted in the manga that the Time-Skip's full amount of time can also only affect an opponent near to or weaker than him power-wise, and using it against a stronger opponent lessens its effect, negating it entirely if the opponent is overwhelmingly stronger. Additionally, in the manga if Hit uses his full power he is likely only able to use his Time-Skip one more time during battle. ** Time-Skip/Jump Spike - Hit charges towards the opponent and directly punches them. ** Time-Skip/Tremor Pulse - Hit teleports behind the opponent and kicks them. ** Time-Skip/Flash Skewer - Hit stands in place and punches the opponent directly in the face. ** Time-Skip/Back Breaker - Hit turns around and counters his opponent's attack to land a heavy finish on them. ** Time-Skip/Molotov - Hit's ultimate attack, he freezes the opponent using Time-Skip and then quickly assaults them with a full on barrage of punches. ** Time-Storage - In the anime, Hit possess a parallel world made up of the skipped time that he stores upon using Time-Skip over the entire course of his existence. However, someone with enough power can break the parallel world, as shown when Super Saiyan Blue Goku powered up when Hit tried to hide in his parallel world, breaking it and allowing Goku to attack Hit. *** Self-Transfer - Hit is able to transfer his physical body to his parallel world in order to avoid opponents' attacks, but he still appears in the ordinary world - however he is intangible as his actual body is in the parallel world. Although Hit cannot physically attack an opponent while his true body is in the parallel world, he can still attack using his invisible energy blasts. *** Cage of Time - By striking an opponent after having continually used Time-Skip, Hit is able to attach a "time cage" to them, it initially appears as a strange effect on his opponent where they were struck before taking effect: ensnaring their movements by keep them suspended in time. This is revealed to be Hit's trump card, as using this takes all of his energy depending on how long he intends to keep the opponent trapped. This was used in a final desperation act against Jiren and Supreme Vampyre Golcova, intending to keep him at bay until the Tournament of Power ends while his teammates eliminate the other enemies. Hit's cage of time is kept active by a glowing purple sphere, which Hit must hold and face towards his foe in order to keep active. However, Jiren's (and later Golcova's) raw power allowed him to move even while suspended in time, and he crushed the sphere used to keep the cage of time active. * Vital Point Attack - Hit's primary method of attacking while using Time-Skip. Hit aims only for his opponent's vital spots, allowing him to take down his opponents without much effort, even if they are stronger than he is. As shown in his fights with Goku and Vegeta, he can choose how strongly he hits the vital spot, allowing him to avoid overly injuring or killing a foe. * Killing Techniques - Hit possess several specialized techniques intended for usage in his job as an assassin. * Ki Duplicates - When moving around, Hit is able to leave duplicates of his ki, in order to make it hard to track him. He uses this to get behind an opponent while they are distracted thinking he is elsewhere. Hit can create this with his parallel world. * Flash Fist Crush - A deadly variant of the Time-Skip combined with a warping technique similar to Phantom Fist. In the anime Hit displays a killing variant of this technique where invisible energy blasts (through a punching motion) with enough force to kill an opponent if he hits a vital spot. This attack is near-invisible and passes through matter thanks to it traveling through the Time-Storage world, making it very hard to detect. He can also manifest and release these energy blasts in any direction he chooses. However, despite the blasts' special traits, it can be blocked by the ki of someone who can detect it. Transformations Pure Progress Hit possess the ability to improve his Time-Skip capabilities as he fights a more powerful foe. With it, his Time-Skip increases to fifth of a second, then increases even further to half a second, and finally he gains the ability to manually freeze a foe who can still move in time. In this form, Hit can fight on equal pars with Shido in his Pure Progress Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 164,917,000,000,000,000,000 and later 292,500,000,000,000,000,000. True Pure Progress Hit achieved this form, after mastering his Pure Progress state in preparation of the Second Tournament of Power. Hit's appearance is still the same but is now shrouded in purple flame like-aura and has gained a more youthful appearance, similar to that of the Super Saiyan God form. In this form, Hit is stated to be nearly equal with Super Saiyan God Shido. His power level in this form is about 2,340,000,000,000,000,000,000. Further Progress Hit achieved this state, after mastering his True Pure Progress form. Hit's appearance has slightly changed in which he gained a purple-flaming aura shrouded around his body and also has gained power, similar to that of a Super Saiyan 5. Hit is stated to now have achieved 'Super God Ki' and is now said to be almost on par with Super Saiyan 5 Shido. In this form, Hit can hold his own against Golcova in his Supreme Vampyre form, but is no match against Golcova in his Ultimate Vampyre form. His power level in this form is about 62,010,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Hit and Goku - Hit shows great respect towards Goku and considers him to be the first friend they ever had. Ever since there second fight, Hit and Goku became close friends and always train together. Hit and Shido - Hit is Shido's teacher when controlling his time manipulation abilities. Hit cares about Shido and always protects him. Since he is Goku's brother in arms, Shido refers to Hit as 'Uncle Hit'. 'Hit and Azrael '- Azrael was the former mentor of Hit and was the one that taught him the Time-Skipping techniques. Hit was originally loyal to Azrael. But after seeing his true nature, Hit left his side and came to despise him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Universe 6